


觅香

by AprilLu



Category: all灵 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLu/pseuds/AprilLu





	觅香

　　  
坤城的夜里也是繁华的，光怪陆离的霓虹灯，熙熙攘攘的人群都为这座城市增添了几分热烈。但最热闹的地方不在市区，在城市西北角的偏僻地下。  
黑色的大巴车借着夜色藏匿身形，最终停在荒芜树林中的一栋木屋前。车上下来六七个带着面具的人，侍者引着他们进了破败木屋中的电梯。  
电梯下行速度极慢，二十米的距离足足用了五分钟。“叮”的一声过后，电梯门打开，呈现在眼前的就是完全不一样的世界了。  
觅香——坤城最大的青楼。  
坤城鱼龙混杂，乱七八糟的场所充斥着这座城市的大小角落。可论起觅香来，那还是头一份。不管是妖娆的蛇族，乖顺的猫族还是东海里善歌的鲛人，只要你付出的代价足够，觅香的老板总能满足你的所有需求。  
与其他场所不同的是，从来都只有觅香挑客人的份，站在这座城市金字塔顶端的寥寥数人才能收到觅香的邀请卡片。朴素的白色卡片上狂草疾书“觅香”两个大字，右下角是枚古怪的凶兽印记。出现方式更是独特，往往在睡醒之后，它就出现在了你的手边。  
当然，你有拒绝邀请的权利。只是这卡片会在三天之内消失无踪，断没有第二次机会。是以人人对觅香趋之若鹜，想着有机会可以一探究竟。

今晚举行的是品香会，初入觅香且天赋异禀的少年才拥有的拍卖仪式。请的都是三年以上的熟客，也算是种变相的回馈。  
面容冷峻的男人坐在正对着拍卖台的包间里，怀里搂着只似乎还没断奶的狼崽，慢悠悠地揉着它的皮毛。狼崽眯着眼睛，喉咙里发出极为享受的呼噜声。忽的半眯的眼睛张开，它对着门的方向呲起了还未长成的獠牙。  
门被推开，穿了白色丝质长袍的人走进来。长袍的领子极低，露出精致的锁骨和白皙的胸膛。眼中波光流转，处处散发着撩人的气息。  
觅香如今的头牌——周锐。  
他走到男人面前，微微颔首，“准备好了，主人。”  
“开始吧。”  
狼崽子的敌意在他出门后才消失不见，却又挣开男人的手，呲牙咧嘴地在他脖子上咬了一口。男人疼的倒抽一口凉气，单手拎着它的后颈揪了起来。  
“养不熟的小狼崽子。”  
见他生了气，小狼收起刚才的气势汹汹，换了副讨好的面貌小声呜了几下。见不管用只能化成人形，圆眼睛尖下巴的少年扑进男人怀里。  
脖子上的伤口被人细嫩的舌尖打着圈儿舔几下，耳畔响起他讨好的声音，“杰哥，我知道错了~”  
朱星杰由着他在脸上亲几口又手脚并用地缠上来，神色冷淡地不理他，等着人来哄。  
“可是你刚才一直在看周锐……”  
“他是我的手下，店里的头牌，看几眼怎么了？”  
“那我也要当头牌！要你以后只能看我。”  
男孩带着稚气的话终于逗笑了朱星杰，他回抱住狼少年，在他耳朵旁落下一个吻，“你做我的小鬼，就够了。”

带面具的客人们各自坐下，品香开始。  
台上灯光打开，被红丝绒蒙住的巨大笼子吸引了所有人的目光。正猜测着觅香的幕后老板又带来什么好东西时，周锐从另一边上台，简单寒暄几句就开始了今晚的拍卖。  
“大家一定很好奇这笼子里放的是什么吧。”  
“在觅香待了五年，什么珍奇的玩意儿没见过。”  
“可这一次，也着实叫我开了眼界。”  
“您可要准备好了，睁大眼睛看清楚笼子里的东西。”  
话音刚落他拿起一旁的细长铁棒，虔诚地如同掀新娘盖头一般，揭开了那层薄薄的绒布，被吊胃口好久的客人们终于见到了笼子里的神秘生物。  
赤裸的少年跪坐其中，双手高举过头，被红绸牢牢地绑在笼顶，腰上和大腿亦是各缠了一道。除绸子外便没有覆体之物，灼眼的红与纯稚的白，美妙的视觉刺激。  
他的双眼被蒙住，而最叫人惊讶的是那双细长而漂亮的耳朵，以一个奇妙的角度从银白色的头发里伸出来。

“这一次主人为大家准备的，是只刚成年的精灵。”周锐慢悠悠地开口。

他很白，白的几乎透明。暖黄色的灯光洒在身上，皮肤下的青紫色血管几乎可见。皮肤光滑莹润，并没有多余的体毛，像块价值连城的上好羊脂玉。  
周锐手里的细长铁棒伸进去，从被遮住的眼睛开始，滑过精灵少年高挺的鼻梁，再到玫瑰花瓣一般娇嫩的嘴唇。喉结有些歪，但不影响什么。精致的锁骨，粉嫩的凸起，平坦的小腹。  
在肚脐旁转一圈后，铁棒最终停在了正淌着透明液体的性器上。可能是刚成年的原因，那处还是粉色的，此时正颤巍巍地立着，淌着泪。  
精灵的耳尖泛起粉色，嘴唇微张，两片红润的唇瓣里吐出呻吟，挣扎扭动着想要挣脱红绸的束缚。台下人皆是呼吸加重，身子前倾，竭力掩饰自己的尴尬。  
周锐很满意当前的局面，当即宣布拍卖开始。  
“起拍价一百万，每次加十万。”  
话音刚落便有人举牌，二号的木先生，随后是一号岳先生。剩下的几位先生自然是不甘落于人后，争相举起了手中的牌子。  
拿着四号牌子的卜先生出到三百七十万时，场上局面有些停滞，再没人喊出更高的价位。  
周锐却不着急，他冲台下挥挥手，金丝笼随之动了起来。齿轮转动，两条白嫩的大腿被分开，众人这才明白缚在腿上的红色缎子是做什么用的。柔软的身子被弯折背对着台下，扯开的大腿又叫粉嫩的穴口正对着虎视眈眈的众人。  
那里面正塞了根嗡嗡作响的假阳具，男孩难耐地扭着屁股等着人垂怜。泛着水光的腿根和穴口很容易让人联想起秋日夕阳下波光粼粼的湖面。

“四百万。”三号林先生，第一次看他如此积极地竞争一样东西。在此之前他只沉迷于那只名叫长靖的鲛人。

“四百五十万。”六号范先生，议员家的小公子，总是一副冷冰冰的模样，小野猫的心上人。

“四百八十万。”五号毕先生，沉默寡言，力气只用在床上，和他做爱的滋味叫人终生难忘。

“五百万。”四号卜先生再一次加价，三个月没露面的人下定了决心要拔得头筹。

“五百二十万。”一号岳先生。温柔又多金，不知有多少人醉倒在他的温柔乡里。

“五百五十万。”二号木先生。总是笑眯眯一副好相处的模样，可他是猎豹一样的男人，在你放松警惕时扑上来咬断你的喉咙，防不胜防。

五百五十万后局面又一次僵住。木先生脸上已经带了胜利的笑容，随时准备站起身将精灵收归己有。周锐却迟迟没有宣布最后的结果，而是伸手扯开了蒙住他眼睛的白布。  
精灵缓缓地睁眼，那是双银色的眸子，同他的头发一样。他的目光如同初生的小鹿，晶莹剔透，纯洁得不染一丝尘埃。  
让人想要毁掉。  
想看他在身下哭喊，操到他两条腿都合不上，纯洁清澈的瞳仁失去焦距，只剩欲望的火焰跳动。漂亮眼睛里流出来的眼泪，应该也是甜的吧。  
加价再一次开始，好东西要一点一点展示，周锐太明白这个道理了。  
第一次与他人赤裸裸的目光对上，灵超扭动身子，试图借助红绸盖住赤裸的身体。可他们的目光太过热烈，自己的姿势又过于羞耻，挣扎间身后的东西竟动的越来越快，硅胶制的玩意儿每一下都刚好戳在那块软肉上。  
一声尖叫过后，灵超满面通红地射了出来。刚好淌在质地极佳的红绸子上，正红被洇染成深红，暧昧又色情。  
他大口地喘着气，台下众人亦是口干舌燥，仿佛场里的空气都被他吸干净了一般。

“八百万，还有人再出价的话就再加十万，上不封顶。”　　  
二号的木先生。　　  
　  
周锐抬头看向朱星杰的包间，绿色灯光亮起后当即宣布：“今晚的拍卖品属于二号木先生，请享受您的美妙时光吧。”　

结束拍卖后的周锐回了包间，朱星杰仍旧保持着原来的坐姿，狼崽子变成人形趴在他怀里睡得正香。  
朱星杰听到声响也没回头，只是半眯着眼睛享受地呼吸着周围的空气，“闻到了吗？欲望的味道。”

　　

木子洋洗完澡裹着浴袍出来时，灵超已经被牢牢地绑在了卧室的架子上。铁质的黑色架子，垂下四根锁链，高一些的束着手腕，低一些的绑在大腿上。毫无反抗之力被展示出来的美丽商品，等着客人的光顾。  
手脚被绑，全身悬在空中，还要接受这个买了自己初夜的男人的审视。灵超整个人泛起粉红色，挣扎着想要用脚踢开面前的男人。  
木子洋抬手，清脆的一巴掌落在他屁股上，“不要动。”刚才还张牙舞爪的精灵登时停住了动作，大大的眼睛里泛起泪花，脸上也带了委屈的表情，“放了我吧，哥哥”。  
可到嘴的美味谁会放过呢？　　  
体罚的动作变了，整只手掌放在他的屁股上大力揉捏着，似乎要揉出水来才罢休。另一只手摸向胸前，乳粒被粗糙的指腹按住，打着圈到它硬挺着，又换成另一只。灵超的阴茎又一次颤巍巍地立了起来，眼里仍含着泪，却发出欢愉的呻吟。  
木子洋半蹲，嘴唇刚好碰到他粉嫩的性器。刚成年的精灵阳具不大，却十分精致漂亮。木子洋张嘴含住，感受到灵超一瞬间的颤抖后仔细舔弄着吞吐起来。  
手指也没闲着，伸向了身后那张可爱的小嘴。刚才被硅胶阳具肆虐过得后穴此时已经恢复了原来的样子，紧紧地合在一起，却止不住地淌出水来。　　　　　　  
破开阻碍，手指顺利地进入了甬道深处作恶。先模仿着交合的动作缓慢抽插，随后集中进攻让他尖叫颤抖的那块软肉。  
未经人事的身体太过敏感，轻易就在人的抚弄下泄了身。性器一抖，白浊全数射进了木子洋嘴里被他吞下。　　  
扯开早就被撑起一块的浴袍，木子洋扶着昂扬的性器抵住了入口处。就着润滑的肠液一用力，龟头挤了进去。如今的东西与手指差距过大，灵超痛的尖叫，本能地扭动身子抗拒着。  
木子洋握着他的腰，轻声哄他，“小弟乖，放松，放松就好了，很舒服的。”嘴上哄着却没改变正在做的动作，阳具仍坚定地向灵超的后穴钻去。

两人的身体牢牢连接在一起时灵超已经喊哑了嗓子，精致的脸庞也被泪水糊满。台上的假阳具和如今身体里的这根比起来，简直是小巫见大巫。精灵的感官十分灵敏，他甚至能感受到正在体内跳动着的肉棒上的每一处突起。  
木子洋缓缓动起来，每一下都顶到最深处。欲望的开关打开，灵超只觉得浑身发热，一把火从心里蔓出来，烧得他一点都不剩。穴里的水多了，抽插也变得快速起来。  
修长有力的手臂固定住腰，两片臀肉被囊袋撞击地发红，翻出一层层雪浪。灵超嘴里只剩下不成句的呻吟，“哥哥……慢……慢点啊……”  
木子洋哪还顾得上这些，探头就吻上了那张正咿咿呀呀的小嘴。唇齿交缠，刚开荤的小东西被亲的迷迷糊糊，只知道张着嘴回应他的索求。  
软嫩的浅粉色唇瓣被啃咬成深红，炙热的吻落在他的脸上。嘴唇转移阵地，移向他最敏感的耳朵，灵活的舌头顺着耳廓舔过去，顺便带来灼人的鼻息。  
容纳自己阳具的后穴一阵阵绞紧，幼嫩的阴茎喷洒出的滚烫液体全数射在小腹上，淌下来与淫液混合在一起，难分你我。  
释放了欲望的少年水汽氤氲的双瞳看向他，白玉雕琢成的脸颊磨蹭着他的脖颈，又嫩又滑。木子洋被蹭的浑身发烫，纵横情场多年的老手竟有些慌乱起来，又用力抽插几下后竟是忍不住将精华全数射进了他体内。

灵超的双眼太过清澈，木子洋竟产生了一种奇异的罪恶感。他伸手解开缚在他大腿上的锁链，转向灵超身后。  
按着木子洋身高定制的黑铁架子对灵超来说过于高了，只能勉强用脚尖撑住自己的身体，颤巍巍地维持着平衡。木子洋却是扶着再次勃起的性器进入他体内，狂暴地抽插起来。  
“不要……呜……站不住了啊……”  
小声抽泣伴随着铁链晃动发出的撞击声就是最好的催情剂，木子洋用力顶到最深处，覆在他耳畔调笑着。“别害怕啊小弟，哥哥的东西顶着你呢，摔不着的。”说话间手指移到了胸前两颗敏感的红豆上，修剪整齐的指甲戳着小小的乳孔，又用指尖捏住向外拉伸。  
灵超看不到木子洋的脸，却能真切地感受到他对自己身体的侵犯。他的手放在自己胸前揉捏，似乎要捏出乳汁来才肯罢休。湿滑的舌头钻进耳朵，模仿着身下的动作一下一下地戳着。而青筋暴起的性器塞在最羞人的地方动着，自己却还舒服极了，极为享受这种活动。　　  
身体上每一处传来的快感不断叠加后最终质变成为灭顶的快感，灵超身子一抖，瞳孔失神，竟稀稀拉拉地从阴茎里射出道黄色的液体。  
木子洋也发现了他的变化，后穴一抖一抖地跳着，湿润软和的小嘴一张一合地吸吮着自己的东西，显然是到了高潮。  
“被哥哥操尿了啊。”　　  
“没……没有的事……”　　  
“嗯？”木子洋狠捏一下他的乳头作为惩罚，“骗人的小朋友要受到惩罚。”听到他的痛呼后又给人揉了两下权当安慰，“是不是？”  
“是……”  
“你自己说一遍。”　　  
灵超被插得失神，只知道按照他的话说下去，“被哥哥……操……操尿了啊……”  
木子洋满意极了，握着他的腰狠狠冲撞了几十下后射进了他的体内。阴茎拔出来时发出“啵”的一声，坏心眼的男人仍然不忘戏弄他，“听，这是你后面这张小嘴在亲我的宝贝，邀请它下次再来做客呢。”　　

两次情事后木子洋终于解开手腕上的锁链放灵超下来，打横抱起后进了浴室。灵超后穴里的精液和淫液的混合一路淌下来，或弄脏了编织精美的地毯，或滴到木子洋的腿上一路流到地下。　　  
浴室里自然又是一番温存，木子洋把他抵在墙上后好一顿戏弄他的乳头。贪食的婴孩般用嘴唇裹住用力吸吮，仿佛下一秒就有甘美的乳汁涌出来。  
清理后穴时灵超险些情难自持，哼唧想要再来一次。木子洋心疼他是第一次，只安慰说以后日子还长，不差这一次两次的，给人抹了药后哄着他上床睡觉。　　

灵超倦极了，刚一沾枕头就酣然入梦，直睡到第二天下午才醒来。木子洋早就离开了，房间里只有他和为他送来饭菜的周锐。  
填饱肚子后灵超进浴室洗漱，透过雾蒙蒙的水汽仍能看清木子洋在自己身体上留下的痕迹。细长的精灵耳朵瞬间红透，脑子里也不由得想起了昨天晚上的情景。  
再回过神时他的手已经放在胸前，正和有些肿胀的肉粒亲密接触。他忙晃晃脑袋，把乱七八糟的想法赶出去，专心地冲起澡来。  
　  
　　  
时钟指向八点时，门响了。  
　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　


End file.
